


Safe

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Daenerys can handle riding a dragon, but not a boat in the middle of a thunderstorm
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 1





	Safe

Yara has never felt comfortable on land. She’s always been her true self, her best self, out on the water. She’s been on a boat in every kind of weather, so when the thunderstorm hits, she sneaks below deck to check on the Queen.

Daenerys looks anything but regal in this moment as she lies on the bed in a semi-fetal position. Yara slides on the mattress beside her, curling her body so it fits against the other woman’s and wrapping her arms around Daenerys’ waist. 

“You’ve flown on the back of a dragon,” Yara reasons.

“It’s different. When I am with my dragons, I speak commands- fly, land, attack, stand down- and they understand. This-“

“You have no control over.”

“Precisely.”

“Sometimes it’s fun not to be in control of everything. You just ride it out, ride the waves, and let it happen. It’s exhilarating.” Yara runs her fingers through Daenerys’ hair. “Just trust that I will keep you safe through the storm. Can you do that?”

Daenerys turns around in the circle of Yara’s arms. “Yes,” she whispers.

“Good. Now let’s see if I can show you how much fun it is to not be in control.”


End file.
